ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted (Aen 10)
Plot Aen is walking with a group of people following a tour guide through a cave. He groans. (Old Woman): Young man, what seems to be the problem. (Aen): I was given this assigenment on geology. I dislike geology. It's just rocks. Aen continues walking until they reach a waterfall. (Aen): An underground waterfall? That's something you don't see everyday. Just then a laser blasts the cave wall, causing it to crumble. Aen hides behind a rock and transforms. As Diamondhead he pushes someone out of the way of falling rocks. He gets up from the rubble and sees a purple alien flying over. '' (Diamondhead): Who are you? (Sevenseven): Habchu giggik! (Diamondhead, sarcastically): Really? ''Diamondhead punches Sevenseven. Then a gold crab alien comes up from the ground. Diamondhead kicks him back into his hole. (Kraab): Ow! (Sevenseven): Tabbaelkarq! (Kraab): No way, Sevenseven, he's mine. Kraab grabs Sevenseven by the arm and throws him. Diamondhead makes a giant crystal come out from under Kraab knocking him down. Diamondhead runs as the cave crumbles and caves in. Outside he makes it out just in time. He counts all the people. (Diamondhead): 24. Is that everyone. (Tourguide): Y-yes. (Diamondhead): Good. Now get out of here! The people run away. Diamondhead times out. Then a gray alien flies in on a hoverboard. (Aen): More of you? Aen slaps down on the Omnitrix. Transformation Sequence: Grows wings, eyes take shape, feet bend. (Big Chill): Who's this? (Sunder): I am Sunder. You can't defeat me. Give up. (Big Chill): No thanks. Big Chill flies up at Sunder and uppercuts him. Sunder knees Big Chill's stomach. '' (Big Chill): Oof!! ''Big Chill gasps and lets loose a blueish mist from his mouth freezing Sunder. Sunder falls to the ground. (Big Chill): Hmm. I'll call him Big Chill. Big Chill lands and reverts. Then Sevenseven and Kraab bust out of the cave. (Aen): It's never that easy, is it? Suddenly a space ship lands a fat alien and a tall thin alien emerge. (Aen): And...there's more. (Octagon): As you humans would indeeditly say, 'this here ride has no apparent end." Aen transforms. (Aen): Close. Aen transforms. (Aen): Upgrade! Upgrade blasts Octagon and merges with the ship. He flies away but then Sevenseven shoots down into a canyon with a missle. Sunder breaks free of the ice block. '' (Sunder): Word of advice, losers. Stay back! ''Sunder flies off. (Kraab): Not chance, Sunder. (Sevenseven): Xgjgioopartyu!! Hjkg! Jaajfna! Huja, rarhgh! Sevenseven flies away. End Scene Aen staggers away from the wreckage of the Vreedle ship. He coughes. Sunde flies down. Aen transforms into Gravattack and uses gravity to toss him into Sevenseven. He reverts and keeps walking. He finds a crossroads. He transforms again. (Ditto): Not, Terraspin. He duplicates twice. (Dittos): But even better! They each pick a path and walk along it. Finally they find each other at the end. (Ditto 1#): THat was pointless. (Ditto #2): Why are being chased? (Ditto #3): More like hunted. (Ditto #1 and #2): You said it! They reform into 1 and revert. (Aen): Better keep going. Aen finally finds his way out of the canyon. Just as he is walking out Sevenseven knocks him down. (Sevenseven): Watcvhyokllnfogo! Yattiaemnqopjikii! (Kraab): Couldn't have said better myself. (Rhomboid): We've team uped! And we're gonna...wait...what were we gonna do again? Octagon whispers in Rhomboid's ear. (Rhomboid): Right! Get the Ommitrixis and give it to Vilgax. (Aen): Vilgax! (Sunder): Why yes. We're all bounty hunters. Aen blinks. Then he transforms. (Humungousaur): Humungousaur! Let's go. Sunder slashes at him with his axe. Humungousaur dodges and punches him. He smacks Sevenseven with his tail. Kraab pinches Humungousaur with his huge pincer. Humungousaur kicks him away. Rhomboid shoots at Humungousaur. Humungousaur belly flops on him and Octagon. He grows to 60 feet tall and drags his hand across them all knocking them out. He runs away throught the city into a forrest where he times out. Then he reaches inside his pocket and finds a green gem. (Aen): I got this report in the bag. He then walks into the sunset. Major Events *Sevenseven, Kraab, Sunder, Octagon and Rhomboid debut. *Diamondhead, Ditto, Upgrade and Big Chill debut. Characters *Aen Tempest *Tour Guide Villains *Sevenseven (first appearance) *Kraab (first appearance) *Octagon Vreedle (first appearance) *Rhomboid Vreedle (first appearance) *Sunder (first appearance) Aliens used *Diamondhead (first appearance) *Big Chill (first appearance) *Upgrade (first apperance) *Gravattack *Ditto (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Terraspin) *Humungousaur Trivia *All aliens have been used. Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10